


kickin' it

by IvyPrincess



Series: just a thought [14]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Drabble, Established Relationship, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-01
Updated: 2020-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-15 21:01:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29565108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IvyPrincess/pseuds/IvyPrincess
Summary: Doyoung wears his boyfriend's jacket to the lantern festival but gets mistaken for the leader of the local delinquents and kidnapped.There's no way Jaehyun is... right?
Relationships: Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung
Series: just a thought [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1722790
Kudos: 17





	kickin' it

The scratchy hood they threw over his head was stifling in more ways than one. Doyoung had no idea how long they'd been driving, but he memorized the turns they took, just in case.

He really should be more stressed out than he actually was at the moment.

The warehouse they ended up in was stereotypical down to the vaguely threatening squeaking of the hinges on the industrial sized door. His kidnappers whipped off his cover with a flourish, but it was ruined by the unimpressed stare Doyoung levels at them, even as he flexed his ziptied wrists.

“ _Really_ , Junho?” Doyoung demanded, glaring at the suddenly fearful punk directly in front of him. “Is this revenge for me giving you detention or something?”

“Oh shit,” the boy whimpered. “It’s the pres.”

Wow, they really kidnapped him without even checking his identity first.

“What?” The boy next to him hissed. “Your class president is the boss of the Coral Snakes?”

“Excuse me?” Doyoung interjected indignantly at the mention of their local gang. “I am no such thing!” Luckily, the discussion was giving him time to shimmy his switchblade out of his jean pockets.

Zip ties were a bitch to get out of, but these grunts had been too stupid to pat him down in the first place, so he probably had a decent chance of getting out of here.

And then he could go looking for answers himself.

“But he’s wearing the jacket!” Junho wails, gesturing at the admittedly ostentatious print, trimmed in snakeskin and black leather. “It _has_ to be him!”

Doyoung glanced down skeptically at the red silk, pausing in his subtle sawing. His boyfriend had draped it over his shoulders before the festival started, supposedly as an apology for having to leave early, but more likely because he was just a possessive and territorial idiot.

“This isn’t even mine,” Doyoung protested, interrupting the delinquents. “It's-“ He froze. Wait. _Who_ did they say they thought he was again?

“It's the jacket of the guy who beat my friends up last week,” the unfamiliar boy growled. “They all said only he would have this jacket, and I'm gonna make damn sure we get our revenge.”

Oh. Oh hell no. Is _that_ where Jaehyun had disappeared to last Wednesday? Doyoung was furious, but he did his best to stay visibly calm. “Well, I’m not who you’re looking for, clearly, so can you please let me go?”

He's not going to let these wannabe gangsters beat Jaehyun up.

At least, not before _he_ got to tear his boyfriend a new one first for not telling him he’s some hotshot _gangster_.

“You're not going anywhere,” the beefier one replied. It would've been a little more intimidating if his voice hadn’t cracked. “Not until you tell us where the boss is, since you clearly know him so well.” The thug looms over him, grinning menacingly. “Are you gonna need any persuading?”

Behind him, Junho was still hesitant. “Bro, that’s Kim Doyoung, he-“

“Shut it,” the ‘bro’ ordered, turning around, back to Doyoung. “You said he’s top nerd, right? How much trouble is he gonna be?”

And, well, there’s his first mistake.

Doyoung lets out a slightly feral grin, one that only Junho had the misfortune to see, before rising smoothly from the chair he was tied to and kicking the shithead in the back of his knees. He was _not_ in a good mood.

First his stupid boyfriend bails on him, then he finds out said stupid boyfriend has a hankering for petty crime, and now these _morons_ want to keep him hostage.

Doyoung glared at Junho, who knew better than to square up against the state taekwondo champion. “Out. Now.”

The boy whimpered, knowing he was in for it during class next week, but scampered none the less. The boy on the ground tried making a grab for him again, but Doyoung dodged the knife in his hand and aimed another kick at his shin. The grunt goes down howling in pain again.

Doyoung glared down at him. “And _that's_ why you should stay in school, punk.”

Before he could call the cops, though, another person in all black dashed through the warehouse door. Doyoung was ready to throw some fists before he realized who it was and vaulted over a crate to tackle the figure to the ground.

“You,” he hissed, much more intimidating than either of the delinquents had been, “have a lot of answers to give.”

“I’m sorry, babe, ow!” Jaehyun yelped, hands thrown out in surrender as Doyoung continued to tug mercilessly at his earlobe. “Let me up, please?”

Doyoung snorted from his perch on top of Jaehyun. He dug a knee into his boyfriend’s ribs, satisfied at the pained whimper it produced, before finally letting go and offering an outstretched hand to pull Jaehyun upright.

“What are you doing here anyway?” Doyoung demanded, stumbling a bit now that the adrenaline of getting kidnapped had worn off. “Didn't you have to go run errands for your mom or something?”

Which, in hindsight, had been a terrible excuse. Jaehyun's mom bought everything online.

“I noticed a couple of guys from the district over,” Jaehyun confessed sheepishly, trademark dimples appearing in his grin. “I wanted to make sure they weren’t here to stir up trouble, but I wanted to keep you out of it, so...” He shrugged helplessly.

Doyoung sighed. “Like how you went over there last week to stir up trouble with them?”

Jaehyun winced. He's been caught. “Can we get out of here first? I wasn’t the most subtle guy on my way here, and I don’t want to fight my way out of this place.”

Doyoung nodded in agreement. “One thing first though.” He strode over to the downed brat from earlier and gave him another kick in the other shin. “And that’s for getting me carsick on the way here, asshole!”

Doyoung turned around with a glare at Jaehyun’s wolf whistle. “What _now_?”

Jaehyun was smirking again, and it was such an attractive look on him that Doyoung was almost willing to forgive him for this mess. _Almost_.

“You're hot when you’re mad, huh?” Never mind, Doyoung decided. If those idiots couldn't finish off his boyfriend, he'd just have to do the job for them.


End file.
